Crypto++
| status = Active | operating_system = Cross-platform | programming_language = C++ | genre = Development library | license = Crypto++ License | website = Cryptopp.com }} Crypto++ (also known as CryptoPP, libcrypto++, and libcryptopp) is a free and open source C++ class library of cryptographic algorithms and schemes written by Wei Dai. Crypto++ has been widely used in academia, student projects, open source and non-commercial projects, as well as businesses. * J. Kelsey, B. Schneier, D. Wagner, C. Hall (1998). "Cryptanalytic Attacks on Pseudorandom Number Generators". Fast Software Encryption, 5th International Proceedings. http://www.schneier.com/paper-prngs.pdf. Retrieved 2010-08-10. * C. Adjih, D. Raffo, P. Mühlethaler (2004). "OLSR: Distributed Key Management for Security". Independent Research. http://www2.lifl.fr/SERAC/downloads/attacks-olsr-dkm.pdf. Retrieved 2010-08-10. * X. Yinglian, M. K. Reiter, D. O'Hallaron (2006). "Protecting Privacy in Key-Value Search Systems". Computer Security Applications Conference (ACSAC). http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~ylxie/papers/report03.pdf. Retrieved 2010-08-10. * T. Zidenberg (2010). "Optimizing Crypto++ library for P4". Technion, Israel Institute of Technology Website. http://softlab-pro-web.technion.ac.il/projects/cryptoppopt/html/projectBook.html. Retrieved 2010-08-10. Released in 1995, the library fully supports 32-bit and 64-bit architectures for many major operating systems, including Apple, BSD, Linux, and Windows. The project also supports compilation under a variety of compilers and IDEs, including Borland Turbo C++, Borland C++ Builder, CodeWarrior Pro, GCC (including Apple's GCC), Intel C++ Compiler (ICC), Microsoft Visual C/C++, and Sun Studio. Algorithms Crypto++ ordinarily provides complete cryptographic implementations, and often includes less popular, less frequently-used schemes. For example, Camellia is a ISO/NESSIE/IETF-approved block cipher roughly equivalent to AES, and Whirlpool is a ISO/NESSIE/IETF-approved hash function roughly equivalent to SHA; both are included in the library. Additionally, the Crypto++ library sometimes makes proposed and bleeding edge algorithms and implementations available for study by the cryptographic community. For example, VMAC, a universal hash-based message authentication code, was added to the library during its submission to the Internet Engineering Task Force (CFRG Working Group); and Brainpool curves, proposed in March 2009 as an Internet Draft in RFC 5639, were added to Crypto++ 5.6.0 in the same month. The library also makes available primitives for number theoretic operations such as a fast multi-precision integers; prime number generation and verification; finite field arithmetic, including GF(p) and GF(2n); elliptical curves; and polynomial operations. Furthermore, the library retains a collection of insecure or obsolescent algorithms for backward compatibility and historical value: MD2, MD4, MD5, Panama Hash, DES, ARC4, SEAL 3.0, WAKE, WAKE-OFB, DESX (DES-XEX3), RC2, SAFER, 3-WAY, GOST, SHARK, CAST-128, and Square. Performance In a 2007 ECRYPT workshop paper focusing on public key implementations of eight libraries, Ashraf Abusharekh and Kris Kaj found that "Crypto++ 5.1 sic leads in terms of support for cryptographic primitives and schemes, but is the slowest of all investigated libraries." In 2008, speed tests carried out by Timo Bingmann using seven open source security libraries with 15 block ciphers, Crypto++ 5.5.2 was the top performing library under two block ciphers, and did not rank below the average library performance under the remaining block ciphers. Crypto++ also includes an auto-benchmarking feature, available from the command line (cryptest.exe b), the results of which are available at Crypto++ 5.6.0 Benchmarks. As with many other cryptographic libraries available for 32-bit and 64-bit x86 architectures, Crypto++ includes assembly routines for AES using AES-NI. With AES-NI, AES performance improves dramatically: 128-bit AES/GCM throughput increases from approximately 28.0 cycles per byte to 3.5 cycles per byte. Version Releases Crypto++ 1.0 was released in June 1995. Since its initial release, the library has seen nearly two dozen revisions, including an architectural change in version 5.0. There have been eight releases using the version 5.0 architecture as of August 2010. Lawrence Teo's compilation of previous Crypto++ releases dating back to 1995 can be found in the users group archives. FIPS Compliance Unlike OpenSSL, which encountered post-validation issues from closed-sourced, for-profit factions, Crypto++ has received three Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) 140-2 Level 1 module validations with no post-validation issues. Licensing As of version 5.6.1, Crypto++ consists of only public domain files, with a compilation copyright and a single open source license for the compilation copyright: See also * Computer science * Symmetric cipher References External links * Official website * Crypto++ SourceForge project * List of projects that use Crypto++ (Includes nonprofit and for profit projects) * Crypto++ users group Category:Cryptographic software Category:C++ libraries Category:Cryptographic algorithms